


The Way You Look Tonight

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: He’d seen Ignis in a tuxedo before, so why did every time feel like the first?Get a grip, Gladio. Don’t stare.He took a sip of his drink instead and tried to focus on anything else. The reception venue was nice-expansive, modern, just outside the Citadel-something a bit more fun and edgy than he’d come to expect from his relatives’ weddings.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	The Way You Look Tonight

He’d seen Ignis in a tuxedo before, so why did every time feel like the first?

_Get a grip, Gladio. Don’t stare._

He took a sip of his drink instead and tried to focus on anything else. The reception venue was nice-expansive, modern, just outside the Citadel-something a bit more fun and edgy than he’d come to expect from his relatives’ weddings.

Today it was some distant cousin. Shit, he couldn’t even remember her name. Well, he’d figure it out soon enough when they made the next announcement, and if not...he’d work around it. He was good at that.

His mind was preoccupied entirely as Ignis made his way around the room, shaking hands and playing nice, charming everyone with a warm smile and firm handshake, occasionally a hug.

He’d be near Gladio soon enough, though it might take him a good while if he kept things going at this pace. Gladio’s estranged relatives always seemed to dote on Ignis, especially the elderly ones. He was so good with them, much better than Gladio was, and Ignis seemed to enjoy their affection, though it could be just an act. 

Ignis always played his part well, and sometimes even Gladio had trouble telling if he really meant it and what he really wanted, even though Ignis’s wants had become Gladio’s primary subject of interest the past couple years. 

The more time they spent together, the more intrigued Gladio became. He’d always thought he’d be with a woman until the first time he’d seen Ignis in a tux. That’s when he recognized the source of his infatuation with Ignis - why he always wanted to sit next to him at meetings and why he was always finding excuses to walk him to his car or ask him out to dinner. He’d chalked it up to yearning for a friendship with no ulterior motives - someone who wouldn’t just be sucking up to him because he was a shield - but it turned out it wasn’t that. Not by a long shot.

He had it bad. He knew it from the way his eyes were continually fixed on Ignis as he made his way around the room. He suspected Ignis had his pants tailored extra tight just to torture men like Gladio who couldn’t stop staring at his ass. When it came down to it, Ignis liked to show off, even though he pretended he didn’t. Gladio had realized that early on.

Ignis turned around and his eyes met Gladio's, and Gladio had to pretend like he hadn’t just been checking him out, but it was probably obvious because he could feel his cheeks getting flushed. Thank goodness for his dark complexion, though he was sure he still looked a little red.

“Hey Iggy.”

“Hi Gladio. How’s your evening going?”

“Eh, a little boring.”

“Well maybe you should try _talking_ to your family. Your great aunt tells the most fascinating stories.”

“Mildred?” Gladio balked. The name really said it all as far as he was concerned.

It must’ve been the incredulity on his face that made Ignis smile. Gladio took pride in producing such a beautiful sight.

“I know what you think of them,” Ignis continued, “But as someone who _doesn’t_ have much family, I quite like the Amicitia gatherings.”

This took Gladio by surprise. Perhaps he did take his extended family for granted, but it wasn’t like they took much of an interest in Gladio either.

“I get the impression the Amicitias like you too,” Gladio offered. “Probably more than they like me.”

“Well, if you’d _talk_ to them instead of moping in the corner maybe they’d like you more,” he quipped, and Gladio grinned. His father had told him the same thing a million times, but Ignis was always so good at putting Gladio in his place in a way that didn’t bother him like it would coming from literally anyone else.

“Hey Iggy, you want something to drink? I’d be happy to-”

“No, thank you. I’m not drinking tonight.”

“Maybe just water or soda?”

“No thanks, Gladio. I’m perfectly alright, though I do appreciate it.”

Ignis’s eyes were drawn to the entrance where more guests were arriving, guests who Gladio barely recognized.

“Is that Vanessa?” Ignis exclaimed. “My, she’s grown into quite the young lady! I’d better go say hi.”

He excused himself, and Gladio took one more gratuitous look at his butt before taking a gulp of his drink.

“I saw that.”

“Shut it, Noct.”

“Not my fault you make it so obvious, dude.”

“Well, Ignis doesn’t seem to notice.”

“Yeah, well, he misses a lot, like the fact that Vanessa is totally into him.”

Gladio’s eyes shot up to observe her laughing and gratuitously touching his arm.

“You don’t think-?” Gladio asked, afraid to finish his own sentence. “You don’t think Ignis is into her, do you?”

“Only one way to find out, right?” Noctis suggested before he disappeared.

The rest of the evening passed by at a torturous pace. Gladio couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to Ignis from across the room. If it weren’t for these damn seating assignments he would be sitting right next to him. He would’ve found some excuse.

As it was, he was squished between his dad and Iris at a table with relatives he didn’t care about. He felt bad for mostly ignoring his sister’s excited chatter through dinner and the first dance and the cake cutting. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to notice. She was a sucker for weddings.

Usually Gladio was too, but all he could think about was Ignis - did he like Vanessa? What had he said about her? “ _Quite the young lady_.” Geez, Ignis talked like he was 65 instead of 21. No wonder he got along so well with the ancient members of the Amicitia clan.

 _Oh great_. Ignis had caught him staring again. That made four times - a little indulgent, even for Gladio, who indulged his urges a little too much where Ignis was concerned.

It was when the dancing began in earnest that Gladio became determined to speak to him. He got one final drink and walked outside into a hallway that led towards the bathrooms so he could chug his beverage undisturbed. It gave him a pleasant buzz, and he felt emboldened. He was gonna ask.

He turned to head back inside when he saw Ignis exiting too.

“Hi Gladio, where’s the bathroom?”

Gladio pointed, trying to hide his resurgent nerves at seeing his crush so unexpectedly.

Ignis eyed him up and down before walking towards the restroom. Was there something wrong with Gladio’s tux? Maybe he had spilled on himself. Nope, he still looked fine. Nothing out of place. He found a nearby mirror. Hair looked good too. Strange.

He waited in the hallway trying to think up some excuse as to why he was loitering there for when Ignis came back. He came up with nothing, and Ignis was already walking back down the hall. Long, confident strides. He could be walking down a runway. He didn’t even know how sexy he looked. Well, maybe he kind of knew.

“Hey Iggy?”

“Yes,” he replied, pausing his walk.

“Do you think you’re gonna dance tonight?”

“I don’t care much for the music,” Ignis observed. “I prefer more classic songs.”

Gladio smiled. “Like what? Slow songs?”

“If they’re good enough, yes. I’ve always been a fan of Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald, Etta James - you know.”

“Maybe?”

“A fine education has been wasted on you,” Ignis teased, shaking his head as he made his way back towards the reception hall. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Just need a minute,” Gladio said.

Ignis nodded before he disappeared.

Gladio pulled out his phone and did a quick search for Sinatra songs. _Come Fly with Me._ No. _Theme from New York, New York_. Obviously no. _The Way You Look Tonight_. It was a little cliche, wasn’t it? A little on the nose? _Oh screw it._

He walked to the DJ and made his request. The man seemed none too pleased with the suggestion, so Gladio slipped him some Gil and waited.

He got another drink, but he could only sip it. Nothing would go down right with his stomach in a such a lamentable state.

_It’s just one dance, Gladio. Just ask casually. He doesn’t even have to know what it means to you._

“Now a song for all our lovers out there, requested by the bride’s cousin,” the DJ said, gesturing towards Gladio.

 _Damn it._ That was not part of the plan _._

Gladio could feel himself blushing again. Well, he couldn’t ask Ignis to dance now. He’d thought the song was cliche to begin with, but first requesting it and _then_ asking Ignis to dance seemed too contrived. He’d meant for it to be a surprise. He’d already planned his line about what a funny coincidence it was that the DJ just so happened to be playing a Sinatra song, and yes he’d known very well who Sinatra was - he was just teasing him before.

_Well shit. Here he comes. Play cool? What’s cool again?_

“You requested this song for me?” Ignis asked.

“Yes,” he admitted, trying to look anywhere but Ignis’s eyes.

“Well, why’d you do it?”

“You just said you didn’t like any of the music, so I wanted to pick something you’d, er, enjoy.”

“I see. Well, thank you.”

They both stood in silence as the lyrics began.

_Some day, when I’m awfully low..._

_Just ask, Gladio_.

“Maybe we should dance,” he suggested, feeling his stomach roil again. He sat his drink on the closest table before turning to Ignis.

“Why not?” Ignis replied, and Gladio was pleased to find he was grinning.

Gladio was tempted to take his hand and lead him to the floor, but it seemed too intimate, so he just led the way with Ignis following close behind.

When they arrived on the dance floor, Gladio hesitated again. He was alright at dancing, not exceptional. He’d practiced the bare minimum to get through his dance classes, but all of this was just an excuse to get close to Ignis, wasn’t it? Of course. Everything was. There was no use denying it.

He took Ignis by the hand and put the other on his waist. He had craved the closeness for so long that he felt every atom of connection to Ignis’s flesh course through him. It felt hard to breath, and he didn’t want Ignis to know how he struggled, how he pined and wanted. It was too much, the way he felt, when Ignis didn’t seem to reciprocate.

But he’d gotten this far, and there was no use stopping. Might as well enjoy it.

_Your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart..._

He pulled Ignis a little closer and began the steps. _Of course_ Ignis was a good dancer. He was good at everything. He was extremely responsive to Gladio’s touch, and his confidence gave Gladio confidence.

He tried not to look him in the eye lest he lose his concentration, but the first time he spun him and Ignis took the opportunity to move in a little closer, it was a hopeless case. He was beautiful. Tender green eyes. The hint of a smile grazed those perfect lips.

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart. Yes, you’re lovely._

“You’re a good dancer,” Ignis commented, still with a smile.

“You too. Way better than me,” Gladio said, feeling relieved to be having a normal conversation instead of getting caught up in his dangerous fixation on Ignis’s lips.

He spun Ignis again, and Ignis moved in still closer, Gladio’s hand on the small of his back now, their chests almost touching.

_‘Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

Gladio indulged himself in Ignis’s green eyes. _What was Ignis thinking?_ Because it sure looked a helluva lot like he was thinking what Gladio was thinking.

But he had to concede he might be wrong when the song ended and Ignis looked away.

“That was very nice of you, Gladio. I enjoyed that,” he said, removing the touch of his hand, making Gladio instinctively loosen his grip. He let him go.

“I enjoyed it too,” he said. They stood for a moment before some horrible noise started blasting from the DJ stand, and Ignis made some comment about checking on Aunt Mildred.

Gladio found his assigned table and discovered Iris gossiping with one of her friends. He was glad she was occupied. He pulled out his phone and started up his Sudoku puzzle app to give his brain something to concentrate on other than the burning desires within him that compelled him towards Ignis - Ignis who always seemed just out of reach.

He didn’t know how long it had been when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Huh? Ignis! Hey!” Why did his voice have to squeak like that? It was embarrassing.

“Come with me,” Ignis said, putting out his hand, which Gladio took without hesitation. He thought Ignis might be taking him to the dance floor, but he led him out a side door instead. Gladio was half afraid an alarm would go off, but the door opened to a small courtyard with glowing white lights strung overhead. It was quite romantic. But why had Ignis brought him here?”

“What-“ he began to ask before feeling Ignis’s lips pressed to his. “Wow,” was all he could say when Ignis stepped away.

“Do you like me?” Ignis asked.

Gladio nodded.

“I like you too,” Ignis said before kissing him again, this time linking his fingers behind Gladio’s neck and pulling him closer.

He’d imagined kissing Ignis many times, but the reality of it was so much sweeter. His lips were commanding and forceful and Gladio felt like he was just trying to keep up as Ignis pressed their bodies together. He didn’t even mind the soft taste of gin in his mouth as Ignis’s tongue traced his lip. _He said he wasn’t going to drink tonight. Naughty, naughty Ignis._

Gladio pulled away gently to look in Ignis’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you made the first move,” Gladio said. “I meant to do it myself.”

“Well, you kind of did, with the dance, didn’t you?” Ignis asked, looking suddenly self-conscious.

“Yeah, I did,” he confessed. “I’m just surprised is all. I didn’t think - I didn’t know if you liked me.”

“I didn’t really know either,” he replied, looking Gladio up and down. “It’s just that you look so good in a tux.”

Gladio smiled before he kissed him again.


End file.
